


Where's My Shinichi?

by NightStarry1412



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Kaitou Kid Heist (Meitantei Conan/Magic Kaito), M/M, Shinichi is late, kid is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightStarry1412/pseuds/NightStarry1412
Summary: Today's heist went great. The only thing missing is Kid’s favourite detective. But Kid didn't let that get to him. Nope, it didn't matter whether Kudou Shinichi came or not.Kid assured himself that it was alright.“ Sir, don't you think that there's something wrong with Kid? ” One of the task force members whispered to Nakamori Keibu.Kid had lost his Kid-like grin, and in its place was a small pout.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 109





	Where's My Shinichi?

Today's heist went great. Everything was perfect. Nakamori Keibu was yelling his lungs out while Kid was running around taunting the task force with policemen chasing behind him, the jewel sitting safely in one of his many pockets. 

The only thing missing was Kid’s favourite detective.

But Kid didn't let that get to him. Nope, it didn't matter whether Kudou Shinichi came or not. Kid heists weren't under his jurisdiction. He's a homicide detective. He shouldn't come in the first place.

Kid assured himself that it was alright.

“ Sir, don't you think that there's something wrong with Kid? ” One of the task force members whispered to Nakamori Keibu. 

“ Is that a pout I see on his face? ” Another one pointed out.

“ Are you sure that's not an imposter? ” The Kid task force was seriously confused. Kid had stopped running and was just standing there, staring into thin air. Kid had lost his Kid-like grin, and in its place was a small pout.

Nakamori Keibu put on a grim expression. Was Kid looking down on them? Did Kid think that they couldn't catch him for him to be daydreaming in the middle of a heist? 

Nakamori Keibu was just about to advance on the said theif when a voice rang out.

“ Barou thief! What do you think you're doing! ” Kudou Shinichi yelled as loudly as he could.

Kid jumped out of his thoughts. Literally. Kid jumped, stepped on his white cape and fell face first on the floor.

“ Ow......Meitantei? ” Upon seeing Shinichi, Kid lit up. Shinichi came! Kid got up and rushed towards Shinichi. 

Before anyone could stop Kid, Shinichi was enveloped in a warm hug. 

Everyone froze. It's not everyday you see the infamous Kid hugged his detectives.

Kid didn't care. _He missed Shinichi._ Kid didn't care if Shinichi was covered in sweat and was putting on a scold. All he wanted was for him to show up.

Shinichi held in the urge of hitting Kid in the head when he heard Kid stifled a sob. After a little bit of thought, Shinichi hugged him back.

“ If you ever zone out again on a heist I will make you eat fish for a week. You got it? ”

“ No—! I'm sorry Shinichi! Don't make me eat th-those f-f-finny things. ” Kid shrieked.

Maybe Shinichi should come to heists late, then he could get all the hugs he liked from Kid.

_Yeah. Coming to heists late was definitely worth it. Kid looked so adorable when crying._

Shinichi smirked. He could get used to this.


End file.
